Doug's Magic Act
Episode information= Doug's Magic Act is the second part of the thirteenth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Patti Mayonnaise *Al & Moo Sleech *Bud Dink Synopsis Doug tries to impress Patti with a magic trick from his new magic set, but it backfires and they end up handcuffed together, without the key, for the entire afternoon. This does not sit well for Patti as it makes her miss planned activities. After making attempts to get the key, they realize the magic store owner may have a solution. Recap Intro Doug is at his house showing Patti his magic tricks. Patti tells Doug that she has Beet ball practice to get to, but Doug shows her one more act: the disappearing handcuff trick. He handcuffs himself to Patti and tosses the key to the vent. He covers the cuffs with the magic cloth right before saying the magic words, only to discover that the handcuffs are still attached to the two's wrists just after he removes the cloth. Main Episode Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. It all started a long time ago when I saw some magicians on TV. After studying their routines, I invented a few tricks of my own. Starting with the simple rubber snake-in-the-clothes-dryer trick, I soon advanced to the more sophisticated snake-in-your-sister's bed trick. Of course, they weren't real magic tricks. But before long... Doug rewinds back to how the situation started when he was watching the magicians on TV prior to the magic act. He studied their routines and decided to implement his own tricks, tricking his mother into putting a snake inside the dryer while she does the laundry and his sister by putting the snake in her bed. He later went to the magic shop to buy a magic kit to impress Patti. When the owner shows Doug Whodini handcuffs, Doug is eager to try them out. Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti are handcuffed together, and Doug uses a cloth to cover up the cuffed wrist. He says the magic words and removes the cloth to reveal a bouquet of flowers, which he offers Patti. Patti compliments Doug's act and kisses him in the cheek. The next scene then fast forwards to the part where Doug tries to retrieve the keys from the vent he threw into prior, only for it to fall deeper into the vent. After a failed attempt at retrieving the key, Patti suggests that the two should just walk to the magic shop to help, but Doug feels humiliated to walk in public to have people seeing him handcuffed to Patti. When he fails to tries other tactics to remove the handcuffs, he and Patti carry a bunch of material in a box to hide the handcuffs so that they don't get noticed with them on their wrists as they walk to the magic shop. When they run into Mr. Dink, they tell them that they are carrying recyclables. Al and Moo hears this and give them their obsolete gadgets, increasing the weight of the box. When Patti tells Doug that it is five minutes after five, Doug attempts to get himself and Patti to the magic shop as quick as possible, only to find that it is now closed. Patti, stern and impatient, berates Doug for not getting their sooner and thinking about only himself. When the two decide not to speak to each other, Doug apologizes to Patti for trying so hard to impress her and tells her she is all he ever thinks about. He says that his impulsive decisions make him wish he never would've move to Bluffington in the first place. Patti becomes shocked that Doug would say such a thing and apologizes for her frustration towards Doug, Patti also mentions that out of all her friends she likes being around Doug the best. They hold hands and the handcuffs come off magically. Doug and Patti say bye to each other and Patti turns to go to her Beet ball practice. Later, they come back and Patti says that she will miss practice just this once. When Doug grabs the handcuffs, they disappear, turning into scattering flowers and confetti, much to Doug's impression. They later race to the Honker Burger to get a shake. Trivia *The Whoodini mystery cuffs are based off of famed magician Harry Houdini. * List of the past episodes from Doug's flashbacks ** Doug Bags a Neematoad ** Doug Can't Dance ** Doug Meets Fentruck ** Doug Out in Left Field ** Doug's Cookin' ** Doug Wears Tights ** Doug's a Genius ** Doug's Fair Lady Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop sliding on a paint can